memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Eagle (NCC-956)
( ) | registry = NCC-956, NCC-1719 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet, Andorian Imperial Guard | status = active (2293) | icon1 = | altimage = 220px|Ship image. | commander = K. Garretson }} The USS Eagle (NCC-956) was a Federation starship, a ( ) heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. This highly decorated and illustrious starship was crewed entirely by Andorians early in her service career. ( , ) :The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual gives the Eagle s registry as ; however all other sources use NCC-956.'' History Like the other founding civilizations of the Federation, the Andorians received a Constitution-class ship to adapt and man primarily with their own species, the USS Eagle, though the Andorian crew preferred to call it the USS Atlirith, the Andorian word for eagle. The ship was a joint project between Starfleet and the Andorian Imperial Guard, so that it could meet the needs of both organizations. It was constructed as a standard Constitution-class vessel at San Francisco Fleet Yards in the year 2247, and sent to Andoria for modification. There, Andorian engineers spent a month modifying the artificial gravity systems, life support, and replicators to better suit its all Andorian crew. The crew also modified the computer systems to display Andorian graalek language rather than English. They also rearranged several minor interior walls to create an "arena" for the crew to train in. Starfleet personnel jokingly called this process "bluing the ship." As soon as the engineering modifications were complete, Imperial Guard officers began integrating the latest Andorian military technology into the ships systems. This process took 3 months, mainly due to testing required by Starfleet. Among the improvements made: the targeting systems were substantially improved, the phaser emitters produced more energetic and better-focused beams, and the shields were upgraded. The upgrades did have their downsides however; space devoted to crew quarters was substantially reduced, and as such the Eagle has a below average crew complement, and is not well equipped to handle large passenger missions. Its computers are also less efficient in non-tactical matters, specifically producing lower sensor and communications efficiency. The vessel was finally launched under the command of Captain Igrilan Kor, in late 2247 to fanfare at Starfleet Command as well as on Andoria. The vessels remained under his command much of its career, amassing one of the most decorated records in Starfleet. ( ) Missions Among the missions that made the Eagle famous were its defending against no less than 12 separate Klingon incursions between 2248 and 2266; serving as "the linchpin of Garth of Izar's envelopment strategy at Axanar, destroying the Vornek Brood before it could wipe out Deneb, and dramatically restoring the space-time continuum during the Phaleron-12 incident of 2268. The Eagle also made an effort to return to Andoria at least once each year. ( ) In 2260, Commander James T. Kirk transferred to the Eagle as first officer. Also serving aboard the Eagle was Carol Marcus, and the two resumed their relationship. Two months later, she left the Eagle stating that Starfleet was too restricting for her, but secretly she was pregnant. Kirk served twenty one months as first officer on the Eagle, before his promotion to the captaincy of the ''Oxford''. ( ) In 2275 the Eagle, under the command of Captain Igrilan Kor, became the first Federation vessel to encounter a Breen warship while on a routine patrol. While the initial first contact went well, Starfleet Command noted an uncertainty in Kor's report that the Breen seemed peaceful and decided not to make diplomatic overtures. ( ) In the 2290s, K. Garretson was her commanding officer. In 2293, the Eagle was proposed to be part of the Operation Retrieve Fleet. The Eagle was on a colony supply mission in Sector 22858 at the time. ( ) :The name of the ''Eagle's commanding officer and her precise location were on a page of the plans not seen in the movie.'' The ship was decommissioned in 2296. ( ) Crew manifest The Eagle had an average crew complement of 405, with a maximum capability of carrying 200 passengers, or 3,000 emergency evacuation maximum. Like many starships of the 23rd century, several officers held two positions at the same time: First Officer Claness served as both First Officer and Chief Helmsman; Chief Science Officer Idisha also served as Chief Communications Officer. ( ) * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Igrilan Kor (2247-before 2260, before 2269-at least 2269) ** Captain Botwin (at least 2260-before 2269) * First Officer: ** Commander James T. Kirk (2259/2260-2261) ** Commander Khenarc Claness (at least 2269-) * Chief Engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Sherev Idisha (at least 2269-) * Chief Science Officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Pierre Ratelle (at least 2260-before 2269) ** Lieutenant Commander Turath Ivos (at least 2269-) * science officers: ** Lieutenant Carol Marcus (at least 2260-2260) ** Gerardi (at least 2260-) * Communications Officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Turath Ivos (at least 2269-) * Chief Helmsman: ** Commander Khenarc Claness (at least 2269-) Appearances and references * * * * Connections External link * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:bonhomme Richard class starships category:achernar class starships category:enterprise class starships Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Federation starships